He was not here
by x5452 DaRk AnGeL
Summary: I wanted him to be here for my birthday our anniversary though I knew he wouldn't come for he was gone...like dust in the wind...


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary: I wished for him to be here on my birthday, though I knew he wouldn't be here for he was already gone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was my twentieth birthday. It was all smiles and happy birthday praises. It was a happy day for everyone. Not me though.

My little brother's phone call woke me wishing me first happy birthday. He kept going on about his present he was going to give me. Soon he had to give the phone to mom and we talked for a bit, she was worried about me because of…this day.

You know, birthdays are very happy times for most people. It only comes once a year and people come flattering you just for gaining another year. There is cake, presents, friends, and many other things to make you feel special for this day. Though, feeling special I was not.

My mom told me to come over to the shrine house for a party. I truly didn't feel in the mood for a party. So I was about to deny the request, but my I couldn't bring myself to tell my mom no.

XXXXXX

I arrived at 4PM. The shrine looked the same on the outside; same color, same size, no difference.

I approached the sliding door but paused. I slanted toward the side and 'it' caught my eye. I walked toward the tree viewing its length and width. It, like the shrine, was no different, maybe a few new leaves, but all the same.

I closed my eyes and step even closer toward the tree viewing a particular spot on the tree. It was the spot that held the hearts of stories, history, families, heroes, and of true emotions. Nevertheless, this tree gave so much support to all who cried for help, and held so many burdens to lighten our backs.

I hesitate as I placed my hand upon the tree filling me with memories that left me to weep; the good times, the bad, the fun, and the deadly. How can much history that can affect me so?

Wiping my tears I left the trees presence and entered the house which was dark at first. Soon the light flashed before me and my ears went deaf as the whole house screamed at me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" I thought I heard and then I saw everyone; mom, Sota, gramps, my high school friends, Hojo, my aunts and uncles, cousins to family spouses, even old time friends. My eyes scanned the room looking for a particular person…though that person wasn't here.

I sighed and walked toward everyone. They all asked questions and I gave then answers then it's the opposite. There was music, games, and dancing. How surprising is it that Hojo won the limbo?

Soon it was time for presents. Everyone gathered around me at the dinner table. I kindly accepted their presents and opened each one at a time taking a picture with each one. So far I got clothes, jewelry, a movie, a CD, bathing items, a basket of healthy fruits, a demon paw, and money. I thanked everyone for the presents, but then mom called out for two more.

She walked over to me holding a bag in her hand. She placed it before me and kissed my cheek. I then removed the paper over the present and pulled out a photo book. Securely, I opened it for only I can see it and there were pictures…our pictures. I quickly closed as the memories once again swept through my head reminding me of the past.

I placed the book down and checked for anything else. There I found a necklace box and opened it. I was a locket…not just any locket, it was his locket. I opened it to check if the inside changed; nope, it still held the pictures that were taken in that photo booth (A/N: Inuyasha the Movie 2.) I smiled a sad smile and held it to my chest.

Mom saw my reaction and recommended to everyone it was time for the cake. All ignore my reaction and raced toward the cake to view its pretty decorations.

I remained where I was and placed the locket around my neck as everyone came back singing the birthday song.

The lights grew dark but the light grew from the candle flame. The song ended and everyone screamed out "Make a wish!" I took no second to waste my time thinking for a wish. I wished for the same thing for years though I knew it wouldn't come true. Though I did it; I wished for it once more, blowing out the candles, and everyone cheering.

I lighten my face to show everyone of my happiness; to cover my sadness. Only my mom noticed the true pain I felt for this day.

Soon everyone left leaving the shrine filled with silence. Mom said she could clean up with Sota, so I took this opportunity to go somewhere.

I walked out from the house. Coldness swung around me to recognize the time of night. I continued on to the place where my feet pulled me…

...The Well House

I open the doors forcefully; it was shut tight because it wasn't open for a whole year. I walked down to view a particular object in the house, the well.

My hand brushed it a few times and I held my breath. I placed one foot on the well, and then another. Soon I was standing on the well ends. Letting go of my breath I jumped in the well going through the sands of time.

XXXXX

I found myself on the other side. It was dark out similar on my side. As I went out from the well I came across the same coldness that came by me on my side. This did not bother me though. I then started toward the forest.

Passing by the younger version of the Sacred Tress I reached a waterfall that was created after a great moment of history, the fight of two half demons (A/N: Inuyasha and Naraku.) I came across a stone paced on the ground perfectly with freshly picked flowers around it.

I bended down to my knees and placed my hand on my lap. "You missed my birthdays again you jerk. Mom found the locket you said you had lost in my house long ago. Baka (Idiot). I tried wishing for the same wish you know, though you know as well as I that it is impossible for it to come true. Anyways, I'm here to also remind you that it's the same day we met. Our anniversary; August 17. Well, I just came to remind you that I love you and I will love no other; never as much as you. Till next year…Inuyasha."

I stood up and walked away with tears falling on the trail of which I came. There I jumped back into the well repeating the wish I wished each year, "I wish you can be here for my birthday Inuyasha…" Though this wish will come true never again.

**On the stone: **

_**Inuyasha**_

_Half-demon, half brother, friend, lover_

_In his heroic act he defeated Naraku but only to receive his end_

_Forever he will be in our hearts_

_Date of Birth: February 1_

_Date of Death: **August 17** (A/N: Kagome's birthday a.k.a Their Anniversary)_

The End….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review

Read my other stories of teenageD.A, like, c+Coming Back New and Improved, and etc. Again, review.


End file.
